Alone
by VeraTheeStarkid
Summary: Just Another version of Taz's Quinceañera


**Hi this is my first fanfic, and I'm not to sure if I'm any good at writing. Reviews would make me happy. - V**

* * *

><p>Taz groaned as she opened her eyes to see sunlight shining through her window. She looked around her room to find what woke her from her slumbers to see her older sister Maria standing in the doorway smiling like Christmas had come early.<p>

Taz pulled the covers over her head and tried desperately to sleep again. "Tazzie c'mon, you gotta get up" Maria said while trying to pull the covers off of Taz's head. "No. I am not coming out." Taz replied in a determined voice holding on to the covers tightly. "But it's your special day" she said in a voice that made Taz want to throw up. Taz finally released the covers as Maria pulled them off her body. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she fist pumped the air. "Ugh fine" Taz said as she felt herself be pulled out of her room and down the hall to her sister's.

Maria grabbed a red bandanna and wrapped it around her eyes so she couldn't see. While her sister got to work.

After Taz had her hair brushed and curled, and the rest of her face pampered with her sister exclaimed "Jou are almost done, I just need to work on your eyes" as she spun she chair around so it wasn't facing the mirror she removed the bandanna.

As Taz's eyes adjusted to the light she saw her sister with a camera in her hands and a smirk on her face. Taz raised her hands to try to cover herself in vain as the flash went off. "Joder, what was that for" Taz exclaimed angrily as her sister ran form the room only to come back about 30 seconds later. "Where'd jou put it idiota!" Taz said in a loud voice standing up, only to be pushed down again by her sister. "You'll never know, now sit still I'm not done with jour eyes". Taz sighed and closed her eyes.

About 15 minutes later Taz groaned and said "Are jou done yet?" Her sister replied with a swift "Almost, just gotta finish up on your eye shadow" as a small brush swept over Taz's eyelids

"Aha I'm done now" Maria exclaimed happily "But just don't peek, we gotta get jou into your dress now" Taz sighed and put her head in her hands. Her sister quickly pulled off Taz's baggy old pyjama shirt and told her to stand up. "We have to get jou into your dress Tazzie" Maria stated in a voice that they ought to make illegal. Taz sneakily opened one eyelid to see Maria had left the room, probably to go get the dress.

Taz turned around to see herself in the mirror and almost chocked. She didn't look recognisable right now the girl staring back at her was rosy cheeked with smoky eyes and long curly black hair. She looked nothing like Taz who normally sported baggy tee-shirts and sweatpants with tied back hair. No because the girl staring back at her was not a girl at all, she was a woman. And that scared Taz.

Footsteps distracted Taz from her thoughts and reminded her that her sister would be pissed if she was caught looking, so she resumed her old position and closed her eyes and pretended she hadn't moved. "Aha I found it" Maria said as she came into the room. "Jou are going to look so beautiful Tazzie" Maria cooed "Ugh, I told jou not to call me that." Taz replied as her sister slipped the dress over her head. "Does it really have to be pink?" Taz said although she doubted Maria could hear her due to the fact her voice was muffled by the bright pink material. "Didn't catch that Tazzie" Maria said as she slipped the dress over Taz's head carefully to make sure she didn't damage her hair.

"Ugh. Never mi- Oww this damn dress is so tight!" Taz spat out angrily as Maria zipped her up in the back. "No its not silly jou are just a drama queen." Maria stated as she finished zipping up the dress. "I can barely breathe in this damn thing." Taz exclaimed as Maria went to examine her work of art. "Awwwh my little Tazzie is all grown up!" Maria said in an exited voice. "Ugh don't call me Tazzie"

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from somewhere down the street. She heard the screams of many women and children. "Shit" Taz said as she bolted out of the room and down the staircase. Noting could've prepared Taz for the sight she was about to see, there were about 100 or so robots on her street. Living in a small town on the border of Mexico and Arizona there were plenty of robots trying to invade Mexico because they had already destroyed most of the states. Although there are plenty of solders and starship rangers protecting the border they didn't seem to be of much help now. There were a few people fighting with their zappers desperately trying to destroy as many robots as they could, the humans were outnumbered by a long shot.

"Des-troy all Hu-mans" A computerised voice snapped Taz out of her thoughts, as she desperately tried to find something to fight the robot with. She glanced over at the shed witch now only had one half of a door, with a shovel on the ground; witch had clearly fallen out of it. She started to run towards the shed but her stupid dress was way to tight and disabled her from running to fast. So Taz did the most logical thing and ripped the material so it resembled somewhat of a frayed pink tutu.

In her socked feet she ran amongst the rubble over to the shed and picked up the shovel. Taz ducked quickly as the window above her shattered. The scream of someone inside caught her attention; she knew that voice Taz mused as she ran inside. Her mother was sprawled on the floor inside the kitchen. She ran over and crouched beside her mother trying to wake her up "Mama, C'mon jou must get up!" Taz said loudly despite the fact that her mother would not open her eyelids.

"Puny Hu-man Die!" came from somewhere behind her, a single tear fell from Taz's eyes, not many people knew this but Taz loved her mother, no matter how sarcastic and mean she was to her mother she loved her. Her mother didn't deserve this. Her mom was a great woman. She had dealt with so much.

Taz's sadness quickly turned to rage as she dodged a shot from a robot behind her. She picked up her shovel off the ground where she had dropped it and started repeatedly hitting the robot until its head fell off. In a fit of rage Taz ran outside and started hitting as many robots as she could. Taz had taken out 7 robots when a noise from above distracted her; she glanced up to see a drop pod with the G.L.E.E's logo on it in the air. Taz stared at it as it landed.

Suddenly she heard a mechanical noise from behind her she didn't have time to think or act before she was grabbed by the legs she closed her eyes knowing she was about to die and holding on to her shovel for dear life. Taz took several blows to her legs, or was it her arms, Taz didn't know anymore. Taz opened one eyelid and realised she was upside down, she looked up at her feet to see a rope tied on to one of her ankles. She was hung up in the tree. "You Will Die Just like Your Mo-ther" came a robotic voice from below. Taz thought of her mother her expressionless face and cold motionless body.

With a grunt of rage she took her shovel (which she was still clutching) and smashed it into the closest robot and knocked off its head. "Ahhhh Cir-cui-try Fail-ure" it said before falling over. Taz continued to smash the robots with her shovel in a fit of rage when suddenly she realised there were only two left. Taz glanced around the yard to find what had happened to the robots, when she saw a man with brown hair and a gun in his hand. He approached her and shot one of the two remaining robots. "Do you need help little girl?" he said as Taz smashed the head off the remaining robot. "Do I look like I need help? And I'm not little" Taz replied angrily "Um, well yeah you kinda do look like you need help, your tied in a tree" he said "ugh, I can see that idiota" Taz said as she shoved her shovel in to the ground and grabbed the rope, she quickly undid the knot and held on the rope before jumping down.

She quickly grabbed the shovel out of the ground and turned to her house which, had many broken windows and doors, was still standing. She ripped the door out of its frame and stepped inside. She started looking for Maria. She walked around her house, went in every room except for the kitchen, because Taz was too scared of what she might find there. After she checked all the rooms she decided she'd look outside again.

As she walked out the door and studied her front lawn she walked amongst the ruble of robots looking for the body of her sister. She walked over to the shed and glanced around it, an arm was sticking out from behind it. Taz stared at it for a few minutes, she was terrified. What if it was her sister?

After staring at it for another half a minute she heard a gruff voice from behind her. "if you never look, you'll never know" Taz swung around to see who had said it when she noticed the man from before, his zapper swung behind his back. "What do jou want?" Taz spat out angrily. "I jus' wanna see if you're okay" he replied as he smiled sadly at her.

"Ugh, jour right" Taz said as she peeked behind the shed the short skinny body was what she saw pained Taz so much she ran inside straight to the kitchen. Taz stared at her mother's motionless body before she dropped to her knees and hugged her mother.

Taz had always sucked at expressing herself, so she bottled all her emotions up. Taz came across as emotionless to most people, but if they looked deeper they would see an emotion. Sadness. She had lost her father when he died protecting his country against the robots, ever since then Taz wanted to make her papa proud, she wanted to be a starship ranger. But now Taz _needed _to be a starship ranger to get revenge for her family on the robots. She _would_ make them proud.

Taz lay in her dead mother's arms because Taz needed her mother. She needed her mother to tell her everything would be okay again, and that it would be all right. If Taz closed her eyes she could almost hear her mama whispering sweet things in her ear, she could almost feel her gently playing with her hair. Taz needed her mother to just let her be a kid, because it was a big world out there and Taz wasn't ready to face it on her own.

Taz opened one eyelid her mother was still dead, and nothing would change that, but someone was still playing with her hair, someone was whispering sweet things in her ear. She turned and came face to face with the man from earlier. He opened his arms and Taz fell into them sobbing quietly.

Luckily she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its to angsty.-V<strong>


End file.
